


Will You be Joining Me in Bed?

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ;), F/M, Molly wants to know if Sherlock will be joining her in bed, inspired by a gif on tumblr, she knows of more way than one to get to do so, short little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble inspired by a gif on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You be Joining Me in Bed?

As Molly softly called out his name, he turned to glance over his shoulder. "Yes, wha–" his question faded off as he took in the full sight of her.

"Are you going to join me in bed tonight or not?" she asked him.

He swallowed hard, a faint smile coming to his lips, his eyes raking over her black lace negligee. All intentions of continuing with the case fled from his mind. He quickly spun about and strode towards her. "I will most definitely be joining you." He smirked cheekily as he dipped his head down so that his lips hovered directly above hers. "In more ways than one!"

**Author's Note:**

> >:D


End file.
